Virtual Reality
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: Sam and Dean tangle with a trickster and get caught in the trickster's game of virtual reality. Can they pass her sadistic levels or will it be a big game over for the Winchesters?
1. Amusement for the Masses

Forward:

I got this idea while watching one of my favorite movies and years of happily watching Scooby-Doo.

I apologize for any typos.

Disclaimer: Not any language you wouldn't see on the show. Oh, yeah and I do not own Sam or Dean, who are owned by the CW. There shouldn't be any spoilers in here, if there were, they would be from "Tall Tales".

Oh, and I realize you would probably sustain serious injury from a window, but we all know Sam can take a lickin' and keep on tickin'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Damn. Are you okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, picking himself up and running over to his brother, who was lying amongst a large pile of wreckage that used to be a plate glass window.

"Yeah," Sam grunted sitting up and brushing shards of glass off of his shoulders. "Let's just get this done and get the hell out of here."

Dean helped his brother to his feet then took his stake out his jacket and held it at the ready. They had followed a string of strange happenings that had gone on in a Tennessee High School: a known bully's clothes disappearing right off his back in the middle of a hallway full of students, the principal's golf clubs springing to life in his hands and attacking him, and the entire boys basketball team' shorts falling down at the same time in the last seconds of a tied championship game.

"Trickster" Sam and Dean had said simultaneously when, under the guise of reporters, they had interviewed the last of the scorned basketball players.

It was a simple matter to follow the trail of candy bar wrappers to the fair grounds they were now at, closed until spring.

"Are you guys coming or not?" The Trickster called from outside the Ice Cream shop that Sam and Dean had taken refuge in after a giant clown apparition had thrown Sam through the window, Dean through the swinging double doors.

Dean glared at the Trickster, a slight girl with pale skin emphasized by the dark clothes she wore, black hair, nails, and make-up. She looked completely gothic except for the fact that she was smiling mockingly at their direction with very white, very straight teeth before running off in the opposite direction.

Sam and Dean followed her stealthily. They soon discovered the Trickster's destination was the Arcade. Entering the building to the sound of the Trickster giggling softly, Dean motioned silently for Sam to cover the left side while he investigated the right.

Somewhere in the middle of their investigation, the giggling stopped completely, remaining vigilant, the two brothers met behind a Mortal Combat machine.

"Where is it?" Sam whispered urgently.

"Hell if I know." Dean answered, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck and into the collar of his T-Shirt. "This is different the last one. This thing should just be sending crap after us. Why's it running?"

"Who said I was running?" The girl asked, suddenly appearing with her clown friend, who promptly rammed Sam and Dean's skulls together with a sickening thud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam unwillingly returned to consciousness, not daring to open his eyes. His head already felt as if it were going to explode. He lifted his hand up to probe the lump that was forming on the side of his skull and started contemplating what kind of hell awaited his when he _did_ decide to open his eyes when he heard a soft moan.

Sam cracked open his eyelids to find himself and Dean lying in the purest white room that he had ever seen. The brightness of the room made Sam blink several times, trying to see without pain. He raised himself on his elbows.

"Sammy?" Dean rubbed his own eyes in defense of the offensive brightness. "Sam, are you okay?" he asked for the second time that evening, squinting at him.

"Yeah," Sam answered again. "Dean, where the hell are we?" Sam looked at their surroundings taking in three things: There was no light source, there were no other people, and there was no door. The room was virtually nothing, their shoes didn't even leave marks on the pure white floor, despite the fact that they had been running on dusty fairgrounds half the night.

"The Game." The Trickster materialized in front of them, smiling.

Dean initiatively reached for the stake that wasn't there. The Trickster tut-tutted him.

"My Game, my rules." She said, waving s finger in his direction.

"Game? What game? Where are we?" Sam asked.

"You weren't running." Dean came to a sudden realization. "You were leading us here. The arcade was a trap."

The Trickster smiled. "You and your brother have caused me a lot of troubles. I would kill most people for that. But I like you. You two are good people, not my usual victims. So I'm going to give you a sporting chance. This game will have five levels. Achieve the goal for that level and you are transported to the next. For each level you will receive skills you will need to complete your goal. This may be virtual reality, gentlemen, but not beating this game can have very grave consequences."

"Whoa, wait-" Dean said, getting up off the floor, but it was too late the girl pixilated into nothing.

"What was that all abo-" Dean was interrupted when Sam sneezed at blinked out of sight.

"SAM!" Dean said, searching the bare room for his brother, his stomach turning over. Then he had the sudden surge to sneeze.

_A-choo!_

When Dean opened his eyes to find himself behind the wheel of a car that was rocketing along a circular track. The noise was tremendous. He wore a helmet, thick gloves and a maroon jumpsuit with logos all over it. He looked over and discovered the car had no passenger seat and the windows were what looked like a web of seat belts.

"NASCAR!?!" Dean realized. "I'm driving in NASCAR!?!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A little experimentation. It's just the beginning, but more chapter should be up in a while. Tell me what you think so far.


	2. The Big Race

Foreword:

I toyed with this idea when I had to watch the Gatorade Duels. Yes, I can find a way to think about Supernatural in pretty much any situation, why do you ask? I apologize for any wrong information, race fans.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Supernatural or Sam or Dean.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dean noticed that the car had started to glide toward the wall and decelerate, and quickly put his foot on the accelerator and his hands on the wheel.

"Dean?" Sam's voice came over the earpiece in Dean's helmet, "Dean, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Sammy. What is going on?" Dean asked, confused as he unconsciously shifted when he rounded the corner.

"It's pretty obvious, Dean. I think our goal is to win the race." Sam answered.

"Yeah, I think your right. Where are you?" Dean raised his voice over the sound of the roaring engine.

"In the pit. Bring it on in. You're about to blow a tire." Sam answered.

Dean nodded and finished up the angling the car into the pit lane and stopped when a sign that matched the color of his jumpsuit was held in front of his car. Sam unbuttoned the flap on the driver's side window. He had a headset on over a ball cap and a jumpsuit similar to Dean's

"Okay, we're about halfway through a two-hundred lap race. You're in third right now. Second place is the one in the pink that's just about to come by." Sam pointed.

Dean looked over at a bubblegum pink car that Dean found incredibly nauseating sped past them to a pit crew in front of them. He saw a flash of a smile and a wave of a very slim, pale hand.

"It's the freaking trickster!" Dean exclaimed.

"You gotta go, Dean. Knock 'em dead." Sam tapped on the door and backed away from the window.

The flag was pulled back into the pit and Dean stomped on the accelerator, the smell of burning rubber and gasoline burning the inside of his nostrils.

He sped past the trickster's pit and saw that she just needed gas and rocketed off right behind him. Dean took a sharp left turn onto the track once more.

"Good, Dean. We managed to get in front of her. Now keep to the inside of the track as much as you can without putting too much pressure on that front left tire."

"Gotcha, Sammy." Dean followed Sam's instructions and looked to find the trickster falled slowly behind him.

"Now for first." Dean said mostly to himself.

"It's the guy in rainbow in front of you. You've lapped the guy in blue." Sam's voice notified him.

"Rainbow? What the hell?" Dean babbled, then thought, _Wait, rainbow…oh no…_

Sure enough he pulled up on the First place driver's left side and looked into the window to see. He dropped back slightly so his driver's side window was even with the rainbow car's tail light.

"Our friend the clown is back, Sam." Dean said into his helmet.

"Oh, hell." He heard Sam curse. "Just try to get around him, Dean. You're coming into the last twenty laps."

Dean nodded, forgetting that Sam couldn't see him and shifted into a lower gear for more power. He shot forward, passing the rainbow car so that their positions were switched; Dean was in front of the other car's front headlights.

"Looks like we got this one in the bag, Sa-" Dean was interrupted by a sharp bump.

"Uh!" Dean struggled to regain control of his car, which was showing signs of fishtailing. He counter steered like an expert, quickly stopping the dangerous weaving before it was turned into a disaster.

"Dean! Dean, what happened?" Sam's voice asked urgently.

"Clown Boy is trying to wreck me!" Dean managed to say before another bump was administered to his car.

"Shake him! Go inside a little more." Sam advised him over the headset.

Dean turned the wheel to the left slightly, hugging the inside of the track a little more. The Clown Followed him.

"Damn it!" Dean heard Sam say. He must be watching on a screen.

"Hang on, Sammy. I got a plan." Dean stayed a constant speed when the rainbow car came up to bump him again. He took a deep breath and steered away, sped up and turned right to the outside of the track, clipping the front end of the clown car.

The rainbow car fishtailed, spinning wildly out of control and finally rolling several time on the grassy infield.

He heard Sam chuckle. "Nice moves, Dean."

Dean saluted Sam even though he could not see him. "Well, thank you, Sammy." Dean said as he raced across the finish line, a very sour-faced Trickster in tow.

Dean pulled into the winner's circle and pulled himself out of his racecar. He looked around to realize the the stadium that they were racing in was completely empty. He looked over at the finish line and saw as the drivers passed over the checkered banner painted on the road, they turned into smoke and floated out of existence. Sam walked over.

Dean swung his legs over the window frame and stood, taking his helmt of and rubbing his hear to make it stand on end, as it always did. "So what happens now?" Dean asked Sam as he held the helmet under one arm.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"You guys got of easy this time, but next time it'll get tougher." The trickster yelled from behind them. The she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"I really don't like the sound of-" Dean sneezed and also blinked out of sight.

Sam was startled, but before he could yell his brother's name, he also sneezed into his elbow.

Sam opened his eyes to find himself in a grassy field with no sign of his brother. He saw in front of him was a dark cave with a sign to one side that read "Danger! Beyond thar be dragons!" He felt a weight on his hips and looked down and found that, though he still had his normal clothes on, he had been outfitted with a sword and scabbard. It had an ornate handle and a jeweled hilt. It looked like it had come straight out of a…

"Oh, man. I'm in a freaking FAIRY TALE?!?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What am I going to do with this? I have no idea but it will be interesting to see if I can pull it off or not! Tell me if I should continue with this horribly twisted tale.

Keep on keepin' on!


	3. Knight in ShiningDenim

Foreword:

I gotta admit, I'm pretty excited about his level. This might come off as quite cracktastic, owning to the fact I am on heavy cold medication, but that makes it more entertaining.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sam or Dean.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sam began to examine his surroundings. He appeared to be on a beautiful mountaintop with a spectacular view. He started to walk back down the path that led away from the cave.

_Maybe I'll find out where this is and then find where Dean-_ his thoughts were interrupted as he smashed into something, rather like you would to a screen door that's closed.

He stumbled backward and landed ungracefully on his rear end on the dirt path. HE looked up to see what he hit and saw nothing but ripples in the air, like the kind you would see on water after you'd dropped a pebble in.

Sam stood up and tapped the strange force field with his forefinger, making similar ripples. He heard wood creak and he turned around.

The sign that once said _Danger! Beyond thar be dragons!_ now said _Go in the cave, dumbass_

Sam groaned and started walking into the cave against his better instincts. But then again, he spent most of his life going into places people wouldn't normally go. Plus, his brother was probably inside if that's where the trickster wanted him to go.

Sam ventured into the cool dampness of the cave, wishing he had one of his trusty guns with him. He missed it's reassuring weight. _Man, I'm starting to sound like Dean _Sam thought. He sighed and pulled out his sword, thinking it was better than nothing.

Sam found as he got further and further into the cave, the less and less he could see. He heard something crunching below his feet and looked down. In the diminishing light, he could make out white shapes underneath his feet. He fought back bile that started to rise in his throat when he realized that they were bones he was stepping on.

He remembered when he watched _Indiana Jones_ as a kid and got an idea. Sam sheathed his sword and picked up one of the bigger bones, it looked like something that came from someone's leg. He then tore off some of the ragged clothing that was on one of the more recent looking skeletons. He dug in his pocket praying he'd find one of his lighters there. Luckily, the trickster hadn't robbed him of that and he lit his makeshift torch.

He pressed deeper into the dark cave, swinging the torch back and fourth. Soon after the scenery didn't vary much, he began to lose hope. Where the hell was he? Where was Dean? What was their goal? To die alone in a dark cave separated from each other?

He continued with his grim thoughts until he stumbled on something. He looked down and saw that his feet were caught in Dean's favorite leather jacket.

"Oh, man." Sam said out loud, and then winced at the incredible noise it made.

"YAY! Klog found Yellow-hair's friend!" said a very loud, very thick sounding deep voice from behind Sam.

Sam jumped and turned around to find a huge figure. It was at least twice Sam's size. Its skin was a very deep blue and it had a small patch of hair that was the same color of its skin that ran all the way down it's back, tied with what looked like some sort of twine. It was smiling broadly with an extreme under bite, two sharp teeth that resembled tusks protruding in front of its upper lip. He wore a shirt and pants that looked to be made out of some sort of leather. It's large forehead sloped over one large blue eye.

"Skinny Man Yellow-hair's friend?" It asked Sam.

"Yellow hair? What are you talking about? Who are you? No, let me guess. A troll right?"

The things face twisted in anger. "My name is Klog! I is not a troll, I is a fairy!" It yelled at Sam as it turned around and pointed to its own back. Sam saw a pair of tiny, pixy wings fluttering on Klog's muscled back.

"Oh," Sam said, dumbfounded, "Fairies mean something entirely different where I come from." To make the creature feel better, he sheathed his sword.

Klog would hear none of it. "I KILL FOR LESS THAN THAT! But, the pale face Lady say I have to bring Yellow hair's friend back. Come, Skinny Man."

"What-?" Before Sam had time to react, Klog brought one of his massive hands on the back of Sam's head. Fireworks exploded across Sam's vision and then went black.

Sam awoke on a cushy surface, hearing what sounded like someone yelling underwater. His head felt like it was splitting open at the knot that was forming beneath his hair. The yelling gradually got more and more clear and formed into what sounded like "Sam! Sammy, wake up! You gotta get up so we can figure a way out of here! WAKE! UP!"

Sam opened his eyes to find himself in what looked that rather a cozy living space, even though the walls were stone. There were tables, chairs, a kitchen area, and the entire place was lit with candles. The chair that he was seated in even had padding, like an easy chair. Everything was over-sized

"Sam! Up here!" Sam heard Dean say.

He looked up to find Dean hanging by his arms, similar to the way the Windego had strung him up in Blackwater. Sam also saw that Dean had been outfitted with a similar sword apparatus as himself.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam went to free his brother, but found his own arms bound to the arms of the chair.

"This is crap. How come you get a chair and I have to hang here?" Dean ranted as he slowly rotated on the hook screwed into the ceiling of the cave.

"Where is this place?" Sam asked.

Dean came to face Sam again. "Why it's an apartment built with a giant like you in mind, Sammy." Dean chuckled as his back came to face Sam.

"I hate you. Now, do you know what's going on."

"Yeah, Big, dumb and ugly caught me off guard when I found this place. The Trickster showed up while I was out and said that I needed a friend and that there would be a tall, skinny man coming."

"How did you find all this out?" Sam asked, examining the ropes around his wrists.

"Klog and I have had chats. Not a bad guy when you get past the sloping forehead." Dean answered to the wall.

"Why didn't you wait for me at the mouth of the cave?" Sam demanded.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I thought you were inside the cave."

"Dean, I think our goal is to slay the dragon. That's why the Trickster sent Klog after us."

"That's sounds like a bucket of laughs." Dean said sarcastically

"Where's Klog now?"

"I don't know. Something about checking the dragon shields." Dean answered, facing Sam again. "Look, can you just use that butter knife of yours to get us out of this? I'm starting to get sick."

"Working on it." Sam answered shortly, sliding down in the chair as far as he could and reaching for the hilt of his sword. His fingertips brushed it, but couldn't grasp it.

They heard heavy footfalls approaching the.

"Faster, Sammy!" Dean said, starting to writhe, trying to fee himself.

Sam suddenly got an idea. He took his knee and put in under the tip of the scabbard. He pushed it up toward his grasping hand.

His fingers closed around the end of the handle and he clumsily pulled it out and used the edge to slice the ropes around his left wrist.

He freed himself and walked over to where Dean was hanging. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sliced the roes that held Dean as the door to the cave swung open.

Dean dropped to the floor running. Sam followed him. They ran directly toward where Klog was staring, dumbfounded not quite grasping what was going on. He gave a roar of rage as Sam rolled between his legs to the other side. Dean wasn't so lucky.

Sam heard his brother cry out. He looked back to see one of Dean's legs caught by the monster and his brother dangling like a Daddy-Long Legs spider caught in the fingers of a child.

"Yellow Hair cannot leave! Klog need tea buddy!" Klog told Dean.

"Go slay the dragon, Sam! I don't think we need to be together to reach the next level." Dean said, glaring at Klog.

Sam nodded at Dean and raced down the darkened tunnel, sword drawn, to the sound of Klog strange language yelling at him to come back.

Sam made another torch once he got out of hearing of the monster's yelling and continued along the passageway. Soon he started to make out a faint whoosh noise, like wind passing through a tunnel. He looked and could make out a faint light in the distance. He made his way slowly toward it. Going was slow because he was constantly tripping on unwieldy rocks that protruded invisibly in his path. He reached the light after what felt like hours.

He stepped into a cavernous room. It was brightly lit from a large chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Sam looked to his right and discovered steps that clopped downward. He looked over the balcony in front of him and gasped.

The room was so brightly lit because the entire floor was covered in gold. But on top of the monstrous pile of gold was a giant lizard looking creature. Its body was covered from head to tail in multicolored scales and there were two blue horns protruding from its forehead. The fangs that showed from its closed mouth were also blue. The eyes were closed and its head was lying on its crossed paws. Its chest moved up and down rhythmically leading Sam to believe that the dragon was asleep.

"Whoo, boy." Sam said carefully making his way down the steps so as to not make any noise.

He reached the bottom, and stepped off the last sandstone step, his boots noiseless on the floor. He drew his sword and started to make his way toward the dragon when he heard a small yelp.

The dragon's soft, growling snores disrupted for a moment and Sam froze, hardly haring to breathe. The creature's muscular body then settled itself into a more comfortable position on its enormous pile of gold and the snores resumed once more.

Sam was making his way toward the sleeping beast again, trying to figure a way how to kill and enormous dragon with a sword the size of a small splinter, comparatively, when he heard a small hiccup.

He whirled around and saw nothing behind him. He heard another hiccup and came to the conclusion that it was coming from the other side of the dragon. He walked around the creature, careful not to disturb the gold underfoot that threatened to clatter loudly. He got to the other side.

"Oh, lord." He said.

There was a girl in one of the most garishly pink dresses that Sam had ever seen. Her hair fell in long golden streams down to her back in perfect curls. She looked up at Sam with very wide blue eyes and tears attractively speckling her cheeks. She had been pitifully battling the handcuff around her wrist attached to a wooden post driven into he ground by her side.

"Oh! Hast noble knight come to rescue me?" She asked in a high voice with a British accent. "My, such strange attire for knights these days!" She said, looking at his futuristic clothing

"I don't have to slay the dragon. I have to..."

"Rescue the Damsel. That's right, Sam. You _are_ the smart one." A voice said from behind Sam.

Sam spun around to find three forms in the balcony that he had just vacated. One was the trickster standing with her arms crossed and her devilish grin on her face. Another was Klog, holding his brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Yellow hair must have missed Skinny Man. He tried to escape, so Klog thought he'd bring Yellow hair along so he can be with Skinny Man again!" Klog looked pleased with his logic.

Dean glared at Klog. "Kill you…" he said threateningly.

"Shh!" Sam hushed them when the dragon began to stir.

The trickster ignored him. "Oh, Sammy, I was wondering when you'd figure it out. There's no way you can kill my little lizard friend. _He_ killing _you_ on the other hand…" She dug in the pocket of her black, form-fitting jeans. She held up a single object. It was a quarter, glinting in the chandelier light.

"Drop him, Klog." She said, as she played with the coin.

"I am sorry, Yellow-Hair." Klog said unhappily, a frown pulling at his leathery face. Then he tossed Dean down the stairs.

Dean soundlessly tumbled down the stairs, trying to focus on not making any noise, gritting his teeth against the pain.

It was a relief when his felt Sam catch him before he landed hard on the sandstone floor. He didn't feel like moving for awhile but instead chose to lie moaning.

Sam examined his brother for anything more serious than cuts and bruises. Then he heard cackling laughter. He looked up at the trickster.

She held the quarter suspended over the balcony's edge.

"No-!" Sam started as he helplessly watched the quarter fall.

The small click the quarter made was enough for both of the dragon's eyes to pop open.

The roar it let out when it saw Sam and Dean was tremendous.

Dean quickly got to his feet with his aching body screaming in protest. The dragon reared at took in a deep breath.

"Oh, shi-!" Dean was cut off when Sam shoved him out of the way of the cascading flames.

Dean and Sam ran for cover in the underside of the stairway. They crouched out of sight.

"Holy hell! Who pissed in his Malt-O-Meal this morning?" Dean said

"Dean, we gotta get that girl out of here if we want to get out of this level."

"Gotcha, Sammy. What's your plan?"

"Okay, I'll run interference while you go and get the damsel. Meet me at the stairs."

Dean stared at him. "I like this plan less and less as you keep talking." Dean stated. "How about if I'm the bait?"

"I'm a faster runner than you, Dean! Just trust me on this okay?"

Dean sighed. "Okay, fine." He growled. "But be careful, okay?"

"Gotcha." Sam said and ran out into the open.

Sam put two fingers to his teeth and blew a piercing shriek of a whistle. The dragon swung its enormous head to face him. The beast bared its teeth and started to swing it enormous tail toward Sam, but Sam was quicker. He jumped on top of the dragon's tail and rode it the rest of the ark, screaming.

The tail swung back around to its point of origin, catapulting Sam in front of the dragon. Sam looked up to see a monstrous paw hovering to crush him and rolled, hearing the paw crash into the gold pile where he lay second before.

Sam drew his sword and thrust upward into the dragon's soft, yellow underbelly. He was rewarded with a spurt of bright neon orange blood and a pained roar.

"Sam!" Sam heard Dean bellow.

He scrambled to his feet and looked over to see Dean and the Damsel holding hands running toward the foot of the stair way.

Sam nodded and started to run that way too, dodging a burst of fire-breath on the way.

The group met and started to climb the stairs. The dragon's tail started scorching toward them and smashed on the wall above where they were running.

"Jeez!" exclaimed Dean, dodging debris.

"Come on!" Sam yelled, grabbing the damsel's hand and running the last few steps up to the landing.

Sam felt the dragon take a deep breath. "Run!" he heard his brother yell.

They ran into the darkness out of the cavern just as Sam felt intense heat behind him.

"Down!" He yelled, and he and Dean hit the deck, pulling the girl down with them.

The blast of the heat was incredible, the three held their breath as all the oxygen was instantly burned from the air from the dragon's blast.

When the inferno finally stopped, Sam and Dean pulled the girl to her feet and ran down the tunnel to the dragon's agonized roars.

SSSSSSS

The day was sunny and bright just as it had been several hours earlier when Sam entered the cave. The three gathered near the entrance.

"Two brave Knights." She said stately. "Here I intend to express my grat-oh!"

She looked at something behind Sam and Dean and cut herself off. The Winchesters spun around.

There was Klog, a blush visible on his cheeks. "Oh, Klog did not mean to frighten pretty lady."

"Aw, crap!" Dean drew his sword. Sam did the same, but both were surprised to see that the Damsel was not behind them anymore. She was draped across Klog's large muscular arm, giggling.

"That was quicker than she was moving in the cave." Dean commented, sheathing his sword.

"You got that right. Looks like Klog got a tea buddy." Sam said.

The odd pair began to walk toward the cave, but the girl ran back toward them.

"Forgive me. I thought I would spend some time with this charming sir here." She gestured toward Klog, who waved shyly. "But here is a token of my gratitude." She handed Sam a small, lacy handkerchief and ran to join her new companion.

"Man, I hate fairy tales." Dean said, looking at the cloth is Sam's hand. "I thought she meant-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure I know what you thought-" Sam was cut of when his face scrunched up as he was about to sneeze.

"Oh, hell. Here we go again." Dean said as his brother disappeared after letting out a violent sneeze.

Dean felt his sinuses itch soon after that and he gave into the temptation to clear them.

Before he opened his eyes, he felt a hot sun on the back of his neck and could smell something that smelled like horse crap.

_I think I know where this is going_ he thought to himself ad he opened his eyes.

He found himself on the back of a horse, dressed in a blue cotton T-shirt and a long, worn, brown leather jacket, a red handkerchief around his neck, a cowboy hat sat atop his head. He had a six-shooter slung on the hips around his jeans. He looked closely and discovered that they were the jeans he usually wore. His hands gripped the reins of the horse were clad in thick leather gloves.

Dean sighed and looked to the horizon to find a cow town looming in the distance.

"Wild west, here I come." Dean sighed as he got closer to his destination.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Holy hell, that was long. Well, I hope you enjoy where I'm trying to go with this.

Keep on keepin' on

-FB


End file.
